nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cadethefrogger
RE: Message Thanks for helping. What code ideas do you have? -- 00:10, May 9, 2018 (UTC) I'll put them on your talk page. Cadethefrogger (talk) 02:12, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Explaining the collaboration proposal Hey hey. Much like I said on NOBODY's talkpage, the first thing to do to if the wikis are allied is to advertize them on each other. For example, links on the mainpages. I'd also add the wikis to a Rail Module I have on the Flash Gaming Wiki. In addition, we'd also make rules banishing creation of Nitrome content on the Flash Gaming Wiki and non-Nitrome flash game content on the Nitrome Wikis to redirect visitors to the wikis. If someone wants to cover Nitrome on the Flash Gaming Wiki, they'll see that rule that says "Do not cover Nitrome on this wiki, instead do so on the Nitrome or Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki", and come here or on NPLW instead, and if someone wants to make pages here detailing flashgames not from Nitrome, they'd come to my wiki. This would benefit both the Nitrome Wikis and the Flash Gaming Wiki, and of course we can do even more as well if we think of it. Hope this helped! Wither 14:59, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :That sounds really cool! You can talk to the Frogger (talk) 16:45, May 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks. I hope NOBODY or another admin gets to see it soon. Wither 17:40, May 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: Leap Day Character page I take screenshots from my iPod and then crop and give them a transparent background. Probably not the greatest quality method, but hey it works. :P Also, I noticed you've been uploading images yourself. If you could upload to the names on the red links (you can do this by clicking on them and then uploading the image), that would be great, and save you some time from having to change the names on the page. It's more difficult to work with screenshots especially with generic names like "Screenshot at 2018-23-11" and the like, so please upload to the red links on the page instead. 18:57, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the advice! Yeah, I take screenshots from my Ipad, then crop them, but I don't know how to give them a transparent background. I have every character in leap day exept for those characters from the other games. I want those characters so badly! I will definantly upload to the red links, because I can see that it would be helpful. I do get some of my screenshots from youtube videos though, mostly just the ones of those characters! It's cool to have someone to talk to here, I am new, and hoping to become admin so that I can start coding here.You can talk to the Frogger (talk) 20:18, May 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: #That's the gimmick. Congrats, you found it. :P #This one's gonna get its own paragraph: I get what you're saying, but here's the thing: you get all the abilities of an admin whether you're planning to just code or if you want to block a user. It's all the same, so you will and should be subjected to those same rules. I messaged NOBODY on Discord and told him of your request, but for now, keep tabs on N:RFA and I'll see if he's willing to open the page. Another thing to note though is that I don't believe we're looking for new admins at the moment, especially not ones who are here for the sole purpose of "coding". Yes there are things that can be added, such as a header, but the admins are capable of adding one themselves if need be. If you really want to make a header, go make a header and we'll upload it ourselves. But 99% of the time, extra fonts, custom cursors and in-joke meme roles only look good to the person doing the coding and actually hurt the functionality of a wiki. I took a peek at what you've done on other wikis, and I fully believe that this coding stuff you do is not for this wiki. There is no need for profile tags, goofy fonts and colours. If you hop into our not-so-frequently used wiki chat, you'll see that the text there is already customized. So yeah. It's nice that you have coding skills; good on you. But this wiki is not looking for "coders" as you call yourself, and as an admin, I cannot support you being promoted just so you can change the appearance of this wiki. This is why I say "less is more"; there's a reason why wikis don't go around changing their fonts and cursors and whatnot. It almost always hurts a wiki more than it helps. 23:54, May 18, 2018 (UTC) I understand what you mean, and it all makes sense, and honestly, coding is definantly something I am wanting to do, but not necicarily things like fonts and cursors. Personaly, I think that if I need to earn the entire rank just to code, it would be worth it, and I know you are not looking for other admins, but I do think it is nice to have a few helping hands. I'm not gonna try to expect admin, but it would be nice. :Helping hands are nice, but they don't necessarily need to be "admin coders" here. If you're that eager to do "coding" stuff, can you show what exactly you want to change that involves "coding"? I mean, if you have a test wiki or something, you could stylize it the way you plan to stylize Nitrome Wiki and NOBODY or whomever can get a better idea of what exactly it is you want to change. 06:07, May 20, 2018 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I kind of do. Kind of. Take a look at this wiki http://mormon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page This wiki is about my religion, mormonism, but if you scroll down on any page, you will see a button that says ascend. This takes you back to the top. Yeah, its kind of unnecicary, but it could be handy. Also, one thing I forgot to mention, is badges. I would rename and reimage all of those badges. But back to the mormon wiki. Entering the chat, has a different message, which I found some people find more, well unique? There are a lot of things, and I have ADHD so it's hard to remember all. But all the coding on that wiki is mine, so anything different, yeah thats me. Lets say there are characters in a nitrome game that become better and better, those could become the ranks. Imagine a part of one the games, the part that would launch you into the air, it could become the back to the otp button. And also, I think that personalized badges, like from different nitrome games, would be really professional.